Among the common primary diseases occurring in the oral cavity are allergic stomatitis, oral candidiasis, herpetic stomatitis, aphthous ulcerations, etc.
In diseases such as leukemias, pemphigus vulgaris, erythema multiforme, etc., there are secondary signs which manifest themselves in inflammatory and ulcerative forms in the mouth.
These local conditions cause not only serious discomfort to the patient but are a source of infection to the whole body. Medication is often administered systemically, thus exposing the patient to various side-effects. Undoubtedly, the local application of a drug is preferable, whenever possible.
The efficiency of local applications depends, among other factors, on the effectiveness of the contact to the mucosa and its duration. It is customary, therefore, to use a vehicle that facilitates the application and prolongs the contact with the affected site.
Special problems are encountered in oral medications. The mouth is rich with flora, and having a constant temperature of 36.8.degree. and a high humidity, it provides an ideal medium for the development of micro-organisms.
An efficient vehicle for oral treatment must withstand the constant saliva rinsing, and must resist enzymatic decomposition. Furthermore, the vehicle must have an agreeable taste and, smell, and obviously, must be non-toxic. The medicine must be applied in water-soluble vehicle since an oily base will prevent the direct contact of the drug with the affected area.
According to the present invention, there are also provided compositions for the treatment of lesions (oral, nasal and genital) caused by herpes simplex.